That Look
by Justice and Roses
Summary: I had made the foolish mistake, the classic tale of pain and betrayal. The story which never has a happy ending.


_Title:_** That Look**

_Summary:_** I had made the foolish mistake, the classic tale of pain and betrayal. The story which never has a happy ending.**

_Disclaimer:_** Nope, not my characters.**

_A/N: _**I was in class, and my friends and I were talking about love triangles. Then this idea came to me. So, read on.**

**That Look**

_**Elliot's POV**_

How could I have been so stupid? I had made the foolish mistake, the classic tale of pain and betrayal. The story which never has a happy ending.

I'd had it all. I was with a gorgeous woman. Someone who I loved dearly. And someone who loved me back. Someone who _used to_ love me back. Until…I screwed up.

I knew I should have walked away. I knew even then. But…I couldn't tear myself away. That look… unavoidable. I can tell myself that all I want. But I know, I could have gotten away. I could've done the right thing.

I could have protected myself. I could have protected her. I took the easy way out. And I am going to regret it for the rest of my life. If I still have a life after she gets through with me.

I loved Olivia. Even now, when she scowled at the sight of me, I loved her. She was beautiful when she laughed, when she slept, and even when she cried. She had trusted me and loved me with all her heart. Until I broke it. I can still hear her screams battering my memory. The night she had found out.

"_Elliot! How could you?"_ She had shaken as if she was going to break. She had been so fragile. I would have given anything to have held her. Yet, I know that she didn't want me anywhere near her.

I had told her the truth. I couldn't bear to lie to her. Despite Casey's protests, I didn't have a choice. I loved Olivia. I remembered telling her…

"_I slept with Casey. I'm sorry."_

I could hear her voice catching in her throat and her voice beginning to shake. I had planned to tell her that Casey had seduced me, it had been her fault, yet I knew that there would be no way to fix this. I knew, even before I told her, that Olivia would hate me.

Probably forever. I had already broken her heart; she just hadn't known it yet. Although it sounded like merely an excuse, Casey had really seduced me. She had given me an excessive amount of drinks at the bar, and flirted with me outrageously.

Why would she do it? It was mainly my fault; I know that. I'd admit to it just as I admitted to Olivia. Yet, why did she seduce me? I needed to talk to Casey.

_**Olivia's POV**_

How could he do this to me? Why doesn't he love me anymore? Did I do something wrong? I did everything for him.

So why does he love Casey now? What does she have that I don't? It's just… I never knew Elliot was so shallow.

I had trusted him. I believed in him. I thought that we would be together forever. He had always seemed so dedicated. So loyal. So kind. So why did he hurt me in this way?

It must be my fault. I must have done something. Yet I can't remember. Did he just not love me anymore?

It's not my fault. I did nothing. It's Casey's fault. Best friend or no best friend, she stole him from me. She had purposely set out to hurt me. She took my love away.

I will fix this. No matter what.

**_Casey's POV_**

I know I shouldn't have done it. Yet, I wanted to be noticed. I loved Elliot first. I loved him way before you did, Olivia. You just had grown feelings for him overnight.

I loved him from the moment I laid eyes on him. I love Elliot with all my heart, and nobody ever noticed.

I know you'll be upset, Liv. But I love him. I want him to see me. For once, I want the light. I want the love. I want…the happiness.

As I sat and thought, you burst in through the entrance of my home, Olivia. You had your gun in your hand. There was a fire in your eyes like I had never seen.

"Olivia…" I had whispered. Yet I doubt you heard me. You raised your gun and pointed it directly at me. The next thing I know, Elliot yelled…

"_Olivia, don't shoot!"_

* * *

**This is actually all I have for this story. This time I'm giving the reviewers the choice to determine the outcome of this story. You can send me your ideas in a PM or in your review. No flaming, but I will accept constructive criticism. Thx for reading!-J&R**


End file.
